Ce n'est qu'un jeu
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Two-shot. Slash SBRL. Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été qu'un jeu. Je te voulais et rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. Sauf toi.
1. Ce n'est qu'un jeu

_**Ce n'est qu'un jeu**_

Alors que je lisais le "Chasse à courre" de GredW, une idée m'est venue à l'esprit...Et si Sirius n'était pas aussi sincère qu'il le disait ? Et s'il ne faisait que mentir pour parvenir à ses fins ? Et si, au fond, cette séduction, cette _chasse_, n'était qu'un jeu ?

Vous remarquerez peut-être certaines similitudes avec le Sirius de ma fic _Vampire Heart_. En effet, ils ont par certains aspects les mêmes attitudes et le même caractère et le fond de l'histoire est aussi un peu pareil. J'aime décidément cette idée d'un mauvais Sirius...

L'OS est à tendances assez angst et plutôt anti-romantique, je préfère vous prévenir, ce n'est pas une gentille petite histoire toute guimauvienne. Il s'agit ici de plonger dans les méandres de l'esprit retors et corrompu par le désir de quelqu'un pour qui l'amitié n'a même plus de valeur. Je signale aussi que j'ai été influencée dans mon écriture par l'OS "Les sentiments d'un jouet" de Fenice, au cas où vous trouveriez certaines ressemblances entre nos deux fics.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'idée de cette fic m'appartient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été qu'un jeu.

Au début, je te voulais parce que tu me résistais. Tu étais amusant, un ami et un garçon. Je n'avais jamais essayé les garçons. Tu étais un joli jouet. Tu étais attirant, bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais jamais même songé à tenter de t'avoir. Tu étais calme, réservé, timide et secret. Je voulais percer tes défenses, avoir de toi ce que je savais encore inviolé.

Je te voulais et rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher.

Sauf toi.

Tu me connaissais bien, Ô si bien ! Tu savais quel coureur j'étais, comme je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Oui, j'étais fidèle en amitié – j'aurais tout fait pour mes amis – mais jamais en amour. Je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Ce n'étaient que foutaises, que beaux contes pour petites filles, que sornettes. Il me fallait pour te conquérir effacer cette image de Dom Juan. Ce fut difficile.

Je dus renoncer à mes conquêtes et me consacrer exclusivement à toi. Tu avais compris mon soudain intérêt pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me connaissais comme nul autre – même mieux que James – et tu reconnaissais dans mes manœuvres et manigances la trace indéfectible du « je te veux ».

Une chasse, une proie, une si jolie proie, voilà ce que tu étais. Mais tu me résistais et me repoussais sans cesse, je voyais la crainte dans tes yeux. Tu savais que ce n'était probablement qu'un jeu pour moi.

Mais tu savais aussi que plus on me résistait, plus j'étais persévérant et plus je désirais.

Je te désirais à un point que j'en devenais presque fou. Cette conquête prenait des proportions énormes, je n'avais jamais autant bataillé pour conquérir quelqu'un.

Tu maintenais une distance prudente entre nous, évitais toujours de te retrouver seul avec moi, et Ô, comme je te comprenais ! Mes intentions n'étaient pas louables, pas le moins du monde, et tu en étais tout aussi conscient que moi. Oui, je suis un salaud et je le revendique. Qu'aurais-je pu être d'autre, élevé parmi des gens cruels et sans cœur, unis par simple profit économique et social ? J'étais un Black, la pire et plus dangereuse de toutes les engeances.

Je savais que j'étais beau, incroyablement beau et j'étais sûr de moi. Quelle dangereuse combinaison avec un esprit aussi machiavélique que le mien !

Mais je te voulais, et ça, ça n'aurait de cesse que je t'aurais eu.

Je te poursuivais de mes ardeurs, à chaque fois plus fougueux. Chaque échec ne faisait que renforcer ma détermination. Je ne savais même pas si tu étais attiré par les hommes – moi-même je savais que je ne l'étais pas, ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout – mais je m'en foutais, quand un Black veut quelque chose, il l'a !

J'imagine seulement l'horreur que ma mère aurait éprouvée si elle avait su que je courtisais un garçon, un pauvre, un sang-mêlé et un loup-garou de surcroît ! Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'elle aurait pu en mourir. Peut-être même est-ce cela qui causa sa mort ? Mais j'en doute profondément.

Je te poursuivais partout, tout le temps. Je ne pouvais te lâcher des yeux, je faisais partir tous tes soupirants, jaloux et furieux que quelqu'un osât seulement compromettre mes plans.

Une fois, alors que tu étais près de sortir avec une Serdaigle – comment eut-elle pu échapper à ma surveillance, je n'en sais rien –, j'arrivai près de toi et de cette jeune fille, en rage et, je dois l'avouer, fou de jalousie et de désir. Comment pouvait-elle seulement oser essayer d'être avec toi alors que je m'efforçais comme un malade de t'avoir ?

Je me rappelle comment je t'avais alors tiré de force, littéralement arraché à elle, emmené dans le dortoir sous tes cris furieux et tes débattements féroces. Tu étais fort, étonnement fort, mais ma passion l'emportait sur tout le reste et me donnait une énergie que je n'aurais jamais eue autrement. Une fois dans le dortoir, je verrouillai la porte sous tes protestations indignées. Et tu étais si beau, les joues rouges de colère, les yeux brillants de fureur, les cheveux en tout sens, le corps agité, les muscles puissants, l'énergie contenue prête à éclater n'importe quand, les vêtements désordonnés.

Je t'embrassai.

Le baiser était plein de passion, de désespoir et de frustration. J'avais passé des mois à te courir après, oubliant toutes mes autres conquêtes, et j'étais plus que jamais en manque.

Le baiser était intoxiquant. Purement intoxiquant. Au début, tu avais été pris par surprise et t'étais figé, complètement désarçonné. Puis, tu avais essayé de te débattre, férocement, farouchement. Mais je ne te lâchai pas et te plaquai contre le mur, te coinçai, t'emprisonnant, te réclamant _mien_. Jamais tu ne t'es laissé faire, tu criais et j'en profitai pour insinuer ma langue dans ta bouche pendant que tu protestais vivement et cherchais à me frapper. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi violent ni d'aussi fort. Tes lèvres n'étaient pas douces et tu étais tout sauf volontaire, mais peut-être était-ce justement ta résistance qui me stimulait encore plus. Je sais que j'aurais pu te prendre à l'instant si tu n'avais pas réussi à m'en empêcher. Tu m'avais mordu la lèvre, violemment, et envoyé un solide coup de genou à un endroit sensible. Et encore, je trouvai la douleur absolument merveilleuse et excitante. Peut-être étais-je masochiste. Mais je savais que je voulais t'embrasser encore une fois, goûter à nouveau le goût si intoxiquant de ta bouche, à la fois sucré et piquant, sauvage.

Seulement je te lâchai et je n'avais pas eu le temps de te rattraper que déjà tu t'échappais de mon étreinte, sortais à toute vitesse du dortoir non sans me lancer un _« T'es complètement taré, Black ! » _et un regard furibond.

Tu ne me voulais pas, mais moi si, et ma volonté prévalait sur tout.

Je me rappelle comment James m'a hurlé dessus, criant à tort et à travers que tu n'étais pas une de ces pimbêches que je pouvais avoir en claquant des doigts, que toi, Remus, tu étais mon ami avant tout et que je ne pouvais pas jouer avec toi ainsi.

Je ne répliquai pas.

Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Jamais il n'aurait compris le désir qui me taraudait, l'envie folle que j'avais de toi. Personne ne résistait à Sirius Black et toi, tu le faisais depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je renonce et redevienne calme et insensible.

Comment expliquer à mon meilleur ami que je te voulais, uniquement parce que tu me résistais, que tu étais un défi et un merveilleux jouet ? Il n'aurait pas compris, m'aurait traité de fou. Et c'était probablement ce que j'étais. Tu me rendais fou, Remus, fou à un tel point que je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais essayé quelqu'un de plus facile, accessible ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours aimé les défis et tu t'avérais être le plus corsé que j'ai jamais connu. Pourquoi toi au milieu de tous ces gens ? Encore là, je ne sais pas. Tu m'avais toujours attiré, depuis le début. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, loin de là. Plutôt un genre de fascination macabre. Savoir que tu étais un loup-garou ne m'effrayait pas et m'excitait même. Oui, finalement je crois être masochiste. Ah, peu importe ! Je ne t'avais toujours pas et ça me rendait dingue.

J'étais en train de sombrer dans la folie la plus douce et torturante. Je revivais sans cesse ce baiser, ce presque viol, et ne m'en retrouvais que plus exalté. Tes mains qui cherchaient à m'arracher à toi, tes ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, tes dents qui voulaient me faire mal, tes lèvres trop sèches qui répugnaient à toucher les miennes, ta voix véhémente et dégoûtée, ton corps chaud contre le mien...mon Dieu ! C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je devenais dingue, littéralement dingue de toi.

Je n'en dormais plus de la nuit, ne désirant seulement que t'avoir encore et encore, toujours aussi farouche et insoumis – je me rendais compte que t'avoir obéissant me répugnait –, toujours en train de te battre contre ma volonté.

Je te voulais à un point que je m'en effrayais.

Jamais je n'avais été dépendant de quoique ce soit et certainement pas de quelqu'un ! Je voulais te corrompre, te briser, te posséder mais voilà que le contraire se produisait, que tu te refusais à moi et que tu m'anéantissais à rien.

Je sais que quelqu'un qui lirait mes propos pourrait confondre ce que je ressentais avec de l'amour, mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. C'était juste une obsession, une envie de possession si forte qu'elle annihilait tout bon sens et me rendait esclave de mes propres pulsions.

J'essayais encore de te prendre au piège, encore plus fréquemment maintenant que j'avais goûté à tes lèvres. Et encore plus souvent tu m'échappais. Et immanquablement, plus mon désir augmentait. Je ne crois pas qu'un degré tel de frustration soit supportable pour un adolescent en pleine croissance, franchement.

Aussi ne fallait-il pas s'étonner de la façon dont je parvins à t'avoir, une deuxième fois.

C'était la nuit, une de ces nuits où je ne parvenais toujours pas à dormir à cause de toi. Ça faisait à présent précisément un an que je m'acharnais sur toi. Tout Poudlard était au courant de mon intérêt, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tous voyaient bien comme je te suivais partout, comme je me montrais possessif et jaloux envers quiconque s'approchait trop près de toi, comme j'avais abandonné toute autre conquête pour me focaliser uniquement sur toi.

Encore une fois, je précise que ça n'a jamais été de l'amour.

Et tu étais exaspéré par cette attention que je te portais. Je t'empêchais de voir quelqu'un d'autre, t'emprisonnait, à défaut de mes bras, dans un cercle qui ne m'était réservé qu'à moi.

Dès qu'une ou qu'un stupide écervelé voulait jouer la concurrence avec moi, c'était limite si je n'avais pas envie de le tuer. Tu étais à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Mon jeu était en train de devenir trop dangereux et avec trop d'enjeux pour que j'en ressorte indemne.

Mais revenons à cette deuxième fois.

Comme je l'ai dit, c'était la nuit, le moment propice où tu étais le plus vulnérable. Tu n'as jamais songé que je pourrais recourir à de telles bassesses, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Dieu sait comme tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'étais glissé insidieusement dans ton lit, silencieux et tremblant d'excitation et d'anticipation. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis tant de temps. Que m'importait que tu sois mon ami avant tout, je te voulais trop, beaucoup trop.

Et tu avais l'air tellement innocent, tellement vulnérable, tellement sans défense dans ton sommeil...je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je me suis mis doucement, sans mouvements brusques, sur toi. J'ai retenu ma respiration, de peur que tu n'entendes ou sentes mon souffle précipité.

Je n'avais pas été aussi proche de toi depuis ce baiser que je t'avais arraché, contre ton gré, et cette pensée me rendit tout d'un coup fiévreux. Je brûlais de ton contact.

Lentement, je t'emprisonnai de mon corps, afin que tu ne puisses t'échapper – car il ne faisait aucun doute que tu tenterais de t'échapper. Mon coeur battait à un rythme irrégulier, frénétique, si fort que je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'il s'échappe de ma cage thoracique. Vois l'effet pathétique que tu as sur moi, Remus ! Je te voulais comme jouet et j'étais devenu ton pantin.

Je priais silencieusement pour que tu ne te réveilles pas avant que ma bouche ne se pose sur la tienne. Mes prières furent exaucées.

Tu étais endormi, ainsi ce fut normal que tu ne répondes pas au baiser. Alors pourquoi cette décharge électrique parcourut mon corps ? Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais me détacher de toi. Un poison, voilà ce que tu étais. Un véritable poison.

Alors que la passion – oui, la passion – prenait possession de moi, je remarquai que tu te réveillais peu à peu. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en remarquant que tu répondais à mon baiser ! Mais ça ne signifiait rien, bien entendu, je le savais. Tu ne répondais qu'à une marque d'affection que tu croyais provenir d'un rêve, pas au baiser fiévreux de ton pervers d'ami qui ne désirait que te posséder, qu'importe comment.

Mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Immanquablement, tu allais te réveiller, remarquer que c'était moi que tu embrassais et tu me repousserais.

L'étreinte se fit encore plus passionnée et meurtrissante, tu m'amenais plus près de toi, toujours plus près. J'exultais. Qu'il était merveilleux d'enfin t'embrasser comme je rêvais de le faire !

Mais alors qu'un gémissement m'échappait et parvenait à tes oreilles, tu semblas prendre conscience de tes actes. Tes yeux papillonnèrent à toute vitesse, puis ils s'ouvrirent et s'élargirent démesurément en me reconnaissant. D'un geste brusque et violent, tu me repoussas loin de toi, alliant force physique et magie.

Ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner de toi. Tu avais toujours été exceptionnellement doué en défense contre les forces du mal. Et après tout, n'en faisais-je pas partie ? Ne ressemblais-je pas à un démon de luxure ?

Le choc contre le bois d'une des colonnes de ton lit m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Heureusement, j'avais prévu un charme de silence au cas où les choses tournaient mal...ou bien, selon les cas, mais cela m'aurait fort étonné.

« _Putain_ mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Sirius ?! » sifflas-tu, rageur, bien réveillé à présent.

_Magnifique_ était le seul adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit en te voyant. Tu étais tellement beau, furieux.

« Je t'embrassais, ce n'était pas suffisamment clair ? »

Il n'y avait que moi pour tenter l'ironie dans une telle situation.

« Tu n'es qu'un... » La colère étouffait les mots dans ta gorge. Tes yeux brillaient de haine.

J'aurais voulu t'embrasser une nouvelle fois à l'instant même.

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce que je suis, Rem ? » susurrai-je en m'approchant de toi, prédateur et séducteur malgré le refus que j'allais sans doute essuyer. Bah ! Je ne perdais rien à essayer.

« Un crétin pervers doublé d'un salaud qui aurait tout à fait sa place à Serpentard. »

Je ne montrai pas à quel point ta réplique m'avait touché. Tu me connaissais trop bien pour pouvoir exploiter mes faiblesses sans problèmes. Merde.

J'affichai un grand sourire charmeur, mais je doute franchement que tu sois aveugle à la peine que tu m'avais causée.

« Quel beau portrait. Mais tu n'as pas mentionné mon charme exceptionnel, je suis déçu. »

« Va te faire foutre, Sirius ! »

« Avec toi, sans problèmes, Moony. »

Tu affichas une mine dégoûtée.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux bien ? Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi tout ça. Tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à moi, ou en tout cas, pas de cette manière-là alors laisse tomber, ok ? Tu as beau être très séduisant, intelligent et tout ce que tu veux, je ne te tomberai pas dans les bras, Sirius. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles que tu peux t'approprier comme bon te semble. Je ne suis pas un objet. Et notre amitié vaut bien plus que cette stupide comédie que tu me joues. Tu n'es pas sérieux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors arrête ce jeu idiot qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Le silence s'éternisa avant que je ne murmure doucement :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu mens comme tu respires Sirius. »

Quelle bien basse opinion tu avais de moi ! Tu me connaissais bien, Moony, mais cette face-là de moi, tu n'as jamais voulu y croire.

« Pas à mes amis. »

Devant ton expression dubitative, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si je ratais cette fois, j'arrêterais tout.

« Tu ne me crois pas. Tu ne m'as jamais crû. Même pas à mon amitié, je le sais, même si tu prétends le contraire. Et tu ne me crois pas non plus quand je dis que je suis sincère. » Je te devançai, comme je voyais que tu allais protester. « Je sais comment je suis. Je sais que je suis un irrécupérable Dom Juan, que je me sers des filles et puis que je les jette. Mais Moony, tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis un an je ne m'acharne que sur toi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai changé ? »

« Tu sais très bien jouer la comédie, Padfoot. »

Cependant, sous ton ton acide, je devinais l'incertitude. Etais-je en train de gagner ?

« Mais putain, fais-moi un peu confiance bordel ! Ce n'est pas une comédie. Pas plus qu'un jeu. C'est... »

Je restai bloqué sur le mot. Qu'était-ce au juste ? Même pour mentir, je rechignais à utiliser le mot "amour".

« Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'est pas un jeu ? » répliquas-tu, vicieusement.

Peut-être n'avais-tu pas conscience de t'être rapproché. Sûrement pas, d'ailleurs. Mais moi si. Ta présence m'électrifiait et la chaleur que ton corps dégageait me grisait. Me testais-tu ?

Je ne résistai pas longtemps et me rapprochai vivement, enserrant ton visage de mes mains pour t'empêcher de bouger.

C'était notre troisième baiser mais il fit parcourir autant de frissons dans mon échine que les deux autres. Etait-ce normal que tu aies un tel effet sur moi ?

Tu te débattis encore un peu, mais voyant que je n'étais pas près de te lâcher, tu te laissas faire, te résignant à ton sort. J'en profitai un maximum et ne te relâchai que quand je commençai à manquer d'air.

J'avais l'impression qu'une nappe de brouillard venait de tomber sur mon esprit.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu crois que tu vas me convaincre de ta sincérité, tu te trompes Sir. Je connais tes techniques. »

Une colère sourde m'envahit. Pourquoi devais-tu autant douter de moi ?

« Je t'aime, putain ! Je t'aime depuis des années ! Toutes ces filles, ce n'était que parce que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir _toi_. Tu crois franchement que je me serais cassé la tête à essayer toutes les manières possibles pour t'avoir pendant un an si ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Fais-moi confiance, Rem, pour une fois ! Je suis sincère. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu crois peut-être que tout ça ce n'était que comédie mais c'est _vrai_. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais été plus moi-même qu'en cet instant ! Tu me connais, tu sais quand je porte un masque et quand je le laisse tomber. Alors dis-moi...qu'est-ce que tu vois, là, maintenant ? »

Tes yeux étaient troublés quand tu les posas sur mon visage, le scrutant. Je priais pour que mes traits ne trahissent rien de ma manigance. Notre amitié ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Au bout d'un temps que je jugeai interminable, tu hochas enfin la tête. C'était un mouvement léger, à peine perceptible, raide presque, mais il était là. Et je relâchai la respiration que je ne savais pas que j'avais retenue.

« Alors...j'ai une chance ? » demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

J'essayais de me préparer à un refus. Tu n'agissais jamais sans réfléchir après tout.

« Je ne t'aime pas, Sirius, pas comme ça. » dis-tu en secouant la tête.

« Laisse-moi essayer quand même. » tentai-je, dépité malgré tout.

« Essayer quoi ? » demandas-tu, cynique. « De faire que je tombe amoureux de toi ? »

« Ça fait partie de mes plans. » concédai-je.

Mais une partie vraiment infime.

Tu secouas la tête. « T'es irrécupérable. »

« Mais tu acceptes donc ? »

« J'accepte quoi ? »

« Que je te...séduise. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu essaies de faire depuis un an ? » me fis-tu remarquer, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté jusqu'à présent. » répliquai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Autant d'acharnement et même pas le plus petit résultat. Tu étais décidément un cas très difficile.

« Et ça ne l'aura pas. »

Tu aimais ruiner mes espoirs apparemment !

« On est sûr de rien. »

Tu roulas des yeux et me repoussas doucement, mais fermement. J'avais presque oublié à quel point nous étions proches.

« Crétin. Maintenant, dégage de mon lit, j'aimerais dormir sans que tu me déranges. »

« Sûr de ça ? » demandai-je avec un sourire séducteur.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout.

« Certain, idiot. » fis-tu en me poussant, un peu plus rudement cette fois, hors de ton lit. Tu me faisais bien comprendre que j'étais le malvenu !

« Rêve bien de moi, Moony. » murmurai-je, avec un sourire éclatant...qui n'eut aucun effet. Pourquoi devais-tu faire partie des rares personnes qui résistaient à mon charme légendaire ?

« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. » marmonnas-tu avant de tirer les rideaux de ton lit et te rallonger. J'entendais le bruissement des couvertures et ta respiration qui se faisait peu à peu régulière et ralentissait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réessayai d'écarter doucement tes rideaux. Peine perdue, ils étaient soudés. Un sourire désabusé tordit mes lèvres. Tu avais bien paré mon coup, Lupin.

Je regagnai mon lit, seul et en silence, mais un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

J'avais une chance.

* * *

Encore plusieurs semaines devaient s'écouler avant que tes résistances ne commencent à faiblir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, trois fois rien, et personne n'aurait remarqué à part moi, mais les signes étaient bien là. 

Tu ne m'évitais plus, répondais à mes sourires, me laissais m'asseoir à côté de toi – même si tu ne me permis jamais d'être _trop près_ –, m'adressais la parole cordialement. Bref, on aurait pu croire que notre ancienne amitié était de retour. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette amitié était corrompue par le désir que j'éprouvais à ton égard et ne redeviendrait la même que quand j'aurais enfin atteint mon but : t'avoir tout entier à moi.

Durant ces quelques semaines, mon attitude se fit moins rentre-dedans et cela porta ses fruits. Quel imbécile j'étais d'avoir oublié que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que tu détestais mes manies de séducteur ! Bref, je m'en tenais à mon nouveau rôle, celui de l'amoureux transi qui courtisait son ange de glace – pardonnez-moi cet excès de zèle, d'ordinaire je déteste la poésie – et cela marchait étonnamment bien. J'étais fort bon comédien à l'évidence.

Au final, tu ne repoussais même plus mes approches un peu plus poussées, mes étreintes plus qu'amicales, mes paroles pleines de sous-entendus. A chaque acte ou mot un peu trop "démonstratif", tu roulais des yeux et poussais un soupir exaspéré mais je voyais que cela te touchait et te plaisait. Je jubilai intérieurement.

J'étais en train de gagner.

Peu m'importait de te mentir, de foutre en l'air notre amitié ainsi. Mon envie – peut-on vraiment parler d'envie quand le stade en est à ce point avancé ? – était trop forte pour que je recule maintenant.

Ma patience dut être éprouvée encore deux mois. Nous étions proches de la fin de la sixième année. Seigneur, comme le temps avait été long !

Mais au final, le résultat était là et tu avais consenti à _essayer avec moi_. C'étaient tes propres mots et cela aurait pu être vexant mais j'étais trop heureux d'être enfin parvenu à mon but pour m'en formaliser.

L'effet que tu avais sur moi ne sembla pas s'atténuer au fil du temps mais je n'y prêtais pas trop garde. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que nous "sortions ensemble" après tout.

T'avoir enfin près de moi m'enivrait et savoir que moi seul avait le droit de te tenir ainsi faisait crier mon cœur de victoire, en particulier quand je voyais les visages déconfits de tes prétendants. Ah! Que la victoire était douce. Plus douce encore que la torture. Après plus d'un an de chasse, j'avais enfin réussi à capturer ma proie.

Certes, tu me repoussais dès que ma fougue l'emportait sur moi, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas tellement. Tant que j'avais droit à ta présence et tes baisers intoxiquants, j'étais heureux.

Ou c'était ce que je me disais.

Je voulais plus, _toujours plus_. Ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Après tout ce temps à te courir après, ne méritais-je pas une petite compensation ? Tu m'avais échappé si souvent, t'étais tellement refusé à moi que c'était miracle si je tenais encore le coup, après l'attente cruelle que tu m'avais imposée !

Mon esprit ne s'apaisait que quand tu étais là, mes pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur toi quand tu étais absent, à tel point que James me prenait pour un possédé, un dépressif ou peut-être pire encore.

J'aimais mon nouveau jouet, et après tant de temps à l'attendre, je ne pouvais profiter entièrement de lui, c'était injuste !

Notre relation – ou _tentative_, comme tu aimais à le dire – ne dura en tout et pour tout que treize jours.

Le destin s'acharnait-il sur moi ?

Toujours est-il que tu m'annonçais, ce fameux jour, que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, qu'un _nous_ n'était pas possible car mon amitié était trop importante à tes yeux pour que nous courions le risque de tout foutre en l'air.

J'avais envie de rire à ces mots !

Comme tu étais utopiste, Lupin, de croire que retourner à notre ancienne amitié était encore possible !

Je fis semblant d'accepter ta décision. Seulement, avec des mots soigneusement choisis, une moue étudiée et un ton affligé, je parvins à te faire culpabiliser et revenir sur ta décision.

Je me retenais à grand-peine de ne pas hurler ma victoire quand tu décidas finalement de me _reprendre_. Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, pas déjà, pas si tôt, et il était hors de question que tu contrecarres mes plans.

Un mois me fut accordé.

Tu ne perdais toujours pas ton goût de nouveauté et je commençais à m'en effrayer. Mais, je me rassurais bien vite en me disant que, avec le temps que cela m'avait pris pour t'avoir, je pouvais bien profiter un peu plus longtemps de toi. Et après tout, je n'avais pas encore _tout _eu.

Pourtant, je devais bien admettre une chose : j'étais dépendant. Horriblement dépendant de toi. Et ce fut ça, plus que tout autre chose, qui me persuada d'arrêter.

Je savais, profondément en moi, que si je laissais les choses continuer je n'allais pas pouvoir en sortir indemne. Les dégâts étaient déjà beaucoup trop grands pour que je risque d'y perdre encore plus.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui choisis de rompre.

La dépendance que j'éprouvais à ton égard m'horrifiait et surtout, le fait que notre relation – tu avais enfin accepté ce terme – ne me lassait pas, me faisait peur. Jamais Ô grand jamais je n'étais resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un – le record était de douze jours, ah, quelle ironie ! – et ma satisfaction devant ce fait accompli était loin de me plaire.

J'avais souhaité, honteusement, que tu me supplierais de ne pas rompre avec toi, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur, pour être franc.

Mais non, tu étais fort, bien plus fort que moi et ne semblas éprouver aucune douleur devant cette séparation.

Du jour au lendemain, nous ne formions plus un couple et cela ne semblait pas t'affecter le moins du monde, comme si ces foutues semaines n'avaient rien valu à tes yeux !

J'étais furieux, parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trompé, trahi, alors qu'en fait, je savais depuis le départ que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

J'avais été trop sûr de moi – arrogant de Black que j'étais ! – et payais le prix de ma vanité. Je pensais pouvoir avoir le monde à mes pieds et te conquérir sans problèmes...et peut-être était-ce vrai que le monde m'appartenait, mais dans ce cas, tu ne faisais pas partie de celui-ci, non, tu étais bien au-dessus. Tu avais toujours su mettre une distance entre toi et moi, n'avais jamais montré un attachement particulièrement profond à mon égard. Je suis sûr qu'à tes yeux, il s'agissait simplement d'une amitié un peu plus poussée, rien de plus.

Je me persuadai au fil des semaines que pour moi non plus cette _expérience_ n'avait rien été, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre importance. Je me répétais tellement ce leitmotiv que je parvins à me convaincre de sa véracité.

Il est si facile de se mentir à soi-même.

Et puis, ce n'était qu'un jeu, après tout...n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, je n'étais plus sûr de mes affirmations. Etait-ce vraiment cela ? Juste une expérience, une envie de nouveauté, une futilité, une comédie, un _jeu_ ? J'avais dit t'aimer et m'étais moqué en te voyant croire à mes paroles...mais ne recelaient-elles pas un peu de vérité, au fond ? Etais-je tombé dans mon propre piège ?

Te voir, le sourire aux lèvres, les doigts entrelacés avec cette satanée Serdaigle dont j'avais été premièrement jaloux, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Plein de rancœur, d'amertume et de jalousie, je racontai tout à Rogue. Où tu allais à chaque pleine lune, comment te suivre, le moyen d'entrer dans le tunnel. Mais pas qui tu étais, non, cela, je lui en réservais la surprise.

Je ne pris conscience de mes actes que quand il fut trop tard et à partir de ce moment-là, notre amitié – qui n'était déjà plus que façade – s'effondra totalement.

J'avais corrompu une amitié par ma comédie, mes lubies, mes mensonges, ma foutue envie de _toi_ et en payais chèrement le prix.

Les Maraudeurs se brisèrent peu à peu. Il y avait d'un côté Lily et James, toi et moi n'étions plus rien...et Peter.

Est-ce mon erreur, celle de tomber amoureux de toi, qui nous condamna tous ? J'en ai bien peur.

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé et quand, pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection, je disais éprouver de l'amour pour toi, je ne leurrais que moi-même.

C'est maintenant, alors que je pourris à Azkaban, que je réalise.

La vérité c'est que j'ai toujours menti.

Je suis devenu accro et à la fin, ce n'était plus juste un jeu.

Et au final, j'ai perdu la partie.

* * *

**Il est possible que ce texte ne soit qu'un OS ou la première partie d'un Two-Shot...je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envie d'écrire le PoV de Remus mais n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps ni d'inspiration en ce moment, je préfère ne rien promettre. Aussi, juste en passant...cet OS doit être le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit...il fait 8 pages Word.**

**Mon idée originale était beaucoup moins soft (la fic devait être en rating M pour cause de presque viol) et Sirius devait s'avérer être un salaud intégral sur toute la ligne...Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai choisi de le faire tomber amoureux (mais trop tard), lui refuser ce qu'il voulait (avoir Remus _totalement_) et le faire encore plus souffrir (en lui faisant réaliser ses erreurs et regretter ses décisions). Ai-je bien fait ?**

**S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Sorn**


	2. Je ne serai pas ton jouet

_**Je ne serai pas ton jouet**_

J'avais dit que je la ferais, je l'ai faite. Voici la deuxième partie de _Ce n'est qu'un jeu_, le PoV de Remus.

Toujours aussi malsain, plus long, ce nouvel OS aura mis longtemps à venir (plus d'un an) mais il est finalement là. Bien entendu, les influences citées dans _Ce n'est qu'un jeu_ ont toujours un rôle prépondérant ici.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'idée de cette fic m'appartient.

_- - - - - - _

_Je prends et je jette._

_J'extraie de toi tout ce que je peux, tout ce que je veux, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves exsangue et inutile._

_Et après je te jette._

_Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi._

_Tu sais, c'est un jeu auquel deux peuvent jouer._

_Tu t'es foutu de moi. Tu m'as voulu pour pantin ? Je ferais pareil avec toi, et sans regret ni aucun remords._

_Devant toi, j'afficherais le visage de l'hypocrisie et je t'assassinerai lâchement dans le dos._

_Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi._

_Tu sais, la vie n'est pas un jeu. Et, tu sais, je ne suis pas ton jouet._

_Tu as crû que tu pourrais me manipuler ? Détrompe-toi, la marionnette prend vie !_

_Tu croyais franchement que j'allais tomber dans le piège, dis-moi, tu pensais franchement que je croirais ta comédie ?_

_Le masque de la victime ne te va pas._

_Alors moi, je prends et je jette. J'aspire et recrache._

_Tout comme toi._

_**(Ce n'est qu'un jeu, 2 juin 2008, tous droits réservés)**_

_- - - - - - _

Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été qu'un jeu.

Tes manigances, tes paroles, tes pièges, je les reconnaissais pour ce qu'ils étaient : des jeux.

Je sais comme tu es, je sais que jamais tu n'as été sérieux, que jamais tu ne le seras.

Tu pensais franchement que je te tomberai dans les bras ?

Tu étais un ami, oui, un formidable ami, même si parfois je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je faisais avec toi. Enfin, mis à part pour le profit bien entendu.

Beaucoup me prennent pour un brave gentil petit Gryffondor, préfet parfait, respectueux et respecté, Maraudeur avéré. Comme c'est amusant de voir qu'ils tombent tous dans le panneau !

Non, je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu'ils veulent le penser, non, je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'ils le croient mais qu'en savent-ils après tout ? Ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ?

Je connaissais tes tactiques, Sirius, je savais comme tu agissais, ton mode opératoire quand tu draguais, tes habitudes récurrentes.

Tu pensais franchement que je ne les verrais pas ?

Tu pensais franchement que je ne remarquerais pas ton soudain assagissement, ton brusque calme, ton étrange désintérêt pour les conquêtes du beau sexe ? Laisse-moi rire !

Comme il était flagrant que tu me voulais dans les manières que tu avais de me regarder, de me suivre, de t'adresser à moi, de te rapprocher de moi ! Tu es très loin d'être l'être le plus subtil au monde, Black.

Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté me laisser avoir et ne pas avoir le contrôle de quelque chose. La jalousie dont tu faisais preuve, ta possessivité exacerbée, ton attention exagérée pendant ces mois sur ma personne...c'était insupportable.

Je refuse d'être ton jouet, Sirius Black, enfonce-toi ça bien dans le crâne !

Et pourtant...je pensais que tu te lasserais au bout d'un temps, que la raison te reviendrait tout d'un coup, que tu prendrais conscience que tu courrais après un _garçon_. Mais non, tu ne te lassais pas de cette chasse, tu me poursuivais encore et toujours, de plus en plus virulent. Après tout, ne m'avais-tu pas dit un jour que, plus on te résistait, plus tu désirais ?

Je savais que les défis ne te faisaient pas peur, et qu'au contraire, tu faisais tout pour en relever un. Combien de filles réputées inaccessibles n'avais-tu pas corrompues ?

Et je commençais à m'effrayer de ton obstination. Quand cesseras-tu ce stupide jeu ? Quand me laisseras-tu enfin tranquille ?

Je faisais tout pour t'éviter, ne me retrouvais jamais seul avec toi – Dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu faire alors ! –, prenais toujours soin de ne jamais me trouver à ton côté – tu en aurais profité, c'est certain –, ne t'adressais la parole que quand il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Bref, plus j'étais loin de toi, mieux je me portais.

Mais ton ardeur ne faiblissait pas et ce fait était en train de me rendre dingue. Que voulais-tu de moi au juste ?

Tu avais toujours loué l'amitié et la loyauté comme étant tes principales valeurs. N'étais-je pas censé être ton ami ? Alors, pourquoi me courtisais-tu comme l'une de tes vulgaires conquêtes habituelles ?

Non, je reconnais que d'habitude, tu n'étais pas aussi persévérant, il est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je serais un cas facile. Tu me connaissais, Sirius, non ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu pourrais m'avoir en claquant des doigts ?

J'avais vu comme tu avais laissé tomber toutes tes autres chasses pour t'_occuper_ uniquement de mon cas. Vaine tentative pour me faire croire que tu étais sérieux.

Les mots doux, les courriers impromptus, les contacts "accidentels", les occasions saisies pour te retrouver seul avec moi...tu crois franchement que je n'y comprenais rien ? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies que tu utilises puis jettes, Sirius, il faut que tu le saches.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup t'étais-tu pris d'intérêt pour moi ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Un nouveau défi ? Une nouvelle expérience ? Une envie de neuf ? Tout était possible avec toi, après tout.

Les matins où je retrouvais ton visage à quelques centimètres du mien, tes yeux plongés dans les miens, les_ Moony_ chuchotés d'une voix suave dans mon oreille quand tu te plaçais furtivement derrière moi, tes yeux dévorant chaque mouvement que je faisais, les bousculades "accidentelles" quand je sortais de la salle de bains, les cadeaux au prix exorbitant que tu m'offrais à n'importe quelle occasion, ce n'étaient que quelques exemples de toutes les techniques de séduction que tu déployais pour m'avoir.

Tu ne me permettais même pas de fréquenter d'autres gens, de voir d'autres personnes. Tu me faisais bien comprendre que je n'étais _qu'à toi_, et ça, plus que tout, me mettait en rage. Personne n'a aucun droit sur moi et ça, tu aurais dû le comprendre depuis longtemps ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse si tu me disais « Tu es à moi » à longueur de temps quand j'étais d'un naturel très indépendant ?

C'était montrer comme tu me connaissais mal.

J'avoue avoir joué avec toi et t'avoir énervé parfois à escient. Je connaissais ta jalousie légendaire et ne me cachais pas à répondre favorablement aux attentions d'autres que toi. Ta fureur et ta haine dévorante pour eux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant. Ah, quel dommage que tu t'évertues autant à créer un cocon protecteur autour de moi, que dis-je! des murailles impénétrables plutôt.

Pourquoi n'acceptais-je pas tes avances, tout simplement ? Parce que je n'aimais pas les garçons, parce que tu étais mon ami, parce que tu étais Sirius Black et surtout, parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Il aurait fallu que je sois complètement fou pour accepter de sortir avec toi. Ou forcé de le faire. Et c'est ce qui se produisit en quelque sorte.

La foutue "obsession" que tu éprouvais pour moi était en train de te rendre dingue. La comédie que tu jouais m'était invivable. Je n'avais plus aucune liberté et ta jalousie maladive n'avait plus rien de drôle à présent.

Ce baiser contre mon gré fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Naïvement, je m'étais dit que tu avais encore quelque respect pour moi, que notre amitié valait encore quelque chose. Apparemment, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en viendrais à une telle extrémité.

Tu me décevais, Sirius.

Tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'avoir, me _posséder_, et rien d'autre. Mais tu sais, Black, je ne serai pas ton jouet. Jamais.

Même quand je protestais, même quand je te frappais, tu ne voulais pas me lâcher. La folie dans tes yeux te rendait méconnaissable. Tu n'avais plus rien de celui que je connaissais, tu étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sais que tu as apprécié ce "baiser", mais ce ne fut pas mon cas. Du tout.

Comment étais-je censé trouver agréable un presque viol ?

Oui, le mot est grand, mais nul doute que c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas réussi à t'en empêcher.

Ensuite, je suis descendu du dortoir, choqué au-delà des mots. Jamais Ô grand jamais, je n'aurais ne serait-ce que _songé_ que tu puisses en arriver à un tel point ! Je tremblais de fureur, dégoûté par toi, mais aussi par moi pour n'avoir pas su réagir plus tôt et anticiper tes réactions.

Je te connaissais bien, j'aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais aller jusque là !

Mais non, c'était faux. Jamais tu n'avais été aussi loin, jamais tu n'avais fait à ce point preuve d'inhumanité envers quiconque.

Tu n'avais pas prêté attention à mes protestations, songeant uniquement à ton désir et tes pulsions, faisant fi de ce que _moi_, je pouvais en penser, de ce que je voulais – ou ne voulais pas, en l'occurrence.

Es-tu à ce point diabolique, Sirius Black ?

James m'avait surpris, toujours aussi secoué, et, inquiet pour moi, m'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je lui révélai tout.

Le fait qu'aucune limite ne t'arrêtait plus, le fait que ton obsession pour moi me rendait malade, à quel point tu me pourrissais la vie, à quel point j'en avais marre, à quel point j'étais dégoûté de voir que notre amitié ne comptait plus à tes yeux...à quel point je détestais le fait que tu me veuilles pour jouet et à quel point cette comédie me répugnait.

Je crois que James ne se doutait pas d'à quel point la situation était grave.

Sirius était son meilleur ami, son frère en tout sauf en sang, et voilà qu'il allait jusqu'à presque violer un de ses meilleurs amis ? Non. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'image qu'il avait de lui.

Et pourtant, il avait remarqué la _chasse_ que Sirius entreprenait depuis plusieurs mois, comme il ne s'était fixé qu'une seule proie : moi.

Il avait remarqué tous les gestes, les regards, les sous-entendus. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne rien voir alors que toute l'école était au courant !

Je sais que par la suite, il t'a parlé. Sans doute t'a-t-il engueulé.

Mais ça n'a rien changé à la situation.

Même James n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur toi. Tu étais devenu un être incontrôlable, déchaîné, poussé par le seul désir de m'accaparer.

Tu devenais plus insupportable que jamais, plus virulent encore qu'auparavant, ne ratant aucune occasion pour te rapprocher de moi, malgré la désapprobation évidente de James et son sentiment de protection envers moi.

Tu te faisais plus agressif, encore moins respectueux. Qu'importait maintenant si pour m'avoir il te fallait te battre ou me réduire à l'incapacité de me défendre !

Tes gestes plus ou moins contrôlés au début n'étaient désormais plus du tout endigués. Tu ne te gênais pas pour essayer de te coller à moi, tenter de me voler un baiser ou vouloir me plaquer au mur, ayant à l'esprit tout sauf une action louable.

James jouait les gardes du corps envers moi, ainsi que, moins souvent, Peter. Ils s'étaient tous deux tournés contre toi, voyant comme ta folie s'aggravait de jour en jour. Tes yeux, dès qu'ils se posaient sur moi, se voilaient de désir et une lueur de démence y brillait. Ta surveillance incessante et ton sourire entendu ne semblaient vouloir dire qu'une chose _« tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non »_.

Les mois passèrent encore et ma vie ressemblait à un enfer plus épouvantable de jour en jour. Tu étais le diable qui me manipulait, et les flammes qui me brûlaient, celles de ma haine, de ta passion et de ta folie perverse.

Une nuit, un an après le début de ta_ chasse_, tu franchis irrémédiablement la limite de l'acceptable.

Avais-tu planifié ce projet depuis longtemps ? Etait-ce à cela que tu pensais quand j'entendais tes halètements et gémissements parfois au cœur de la nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause du stress que tu me causais ? Ou était-ce le résultat d'une envie soudaine et impérieuse, comme ton caractère fougueux t'en conférait ? Je n'en sais rien, et sans doute ne le saurais-je jamais.

Toujours est-il qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, tu te retrouvais au-dessus de moi, dans mon lit, à m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait.

J'étais endormi et je ne me rappelle pas ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là, mais je crois me souvenir avoir répondu à ton baiser. A ta grande satisfaction, je n'en doute pas.

Tu n'embrassais pas mal. Tu embrassais même plutôt bien et ce n'était pas désagréable, une fois qu'on oubliait le fait que tu sois un garçon. Bien sûr, en ayant les yeux fermés et en étant à moitié endormi, je ne pouvais pas avoir conscience de ce fait.

Tes jambes s'étaient mêlées aux miennes – ou était-ce moi qui les avais entremêlées inconsciemment ? – et je te sentais réagir à mon contact. L'acte, sans être sexuel, avait quelque chose de résolument érotique.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais fini par me réveiller – je n'ose même pas songer à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le cas contraire ! – et, en remarquant que c'était toi que j'embrassais, je t'avais prestement repoussé, dégoûté.

Tu avais été désarçonné, déstabilisé par mon brusque réveil. Le désir annihilait toute pensée logique de ton cerveau et ne laissait place qu'à des pulsions animales. Heureusement, le choc du coup t'avait un peu remis les idées en place et t'avait empêché de me sauter dessus une seconde fois.

Ce ne fut plus alors que joute verbale et distance prudente placée entre nous. Enfin...distance est un bien grand mot. Deux adolescents en pleine croissance dans un lit prévu pour une personne, dont un encore à moitié allongé et l'autre perché sur lui la seconde auparavant, ne correspond peut-être pas exactement à l'idée habituelle de distance. Tu m'embrassas une seconde fois, ce qui me mit en rage. Mais encore une fois, tu ne me lâchas pas, et je décidai de te laisser faire, d'attendre que ce soit fini. Tu essayas de me persuader de ta sincérité et j'avoue qu'à un instant, un court instant, j'y crû. Parfois dans ton regard, j'avais l'impression de voir une pointe de tendresse, mais noyée par la flamme d'un désir plus charnel, souvent. Je me persuadais que je ne faisais qu'halluciner dans ces cas-là.

Tous les beaux discours que tu me dis alors ! Tu m'assurais un amour inconditionnel, une sincérité absolue. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu disais la vérité. Tu avais véritablement l'air sincère et jamais tu n'avais _supplié_ personne auparavant.

Finalement, je ne t'accordais pas une chance, mais je ne te la refusais pas non plus. Un _non_ t'aurait rendu encore plus insupportable et un oui aurait été trop encourageant.

J'en étais venu à te détester Black, toi et tes foutues manies, toi et ta satanée possessivité. Je n'en pouvais plus de toi et des pièges que tu me tendais, de toutes les occasions que tu saisissais pour essayer de m'avoir. Je n'en pouvais décidément plus, et c'est ce qui me décida à enfin t'accorder ce que tu voulais...pour que tu me laisses enfin tranquille !

* * *

Les semaines passèrent encore. Tu semblas enfin prendre conscience que le siège perpétuel que tu me faisais n'était peut-être pas la bonne tactique à adopter et que tu devais me laisser respirer. Ce fut un immense soulagement pour moi et je te laissais enfin t'approcher.

Je ne parlai pas à James de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, et je doute que tu l'aies fait. C'était risquer de te faire étriper sur le champ par Prongs.

Tu n'agissais plus comme un séducteur mais presque comme...comme l'amoureux exemplaire et gentleman. J'aurais pu rire de ce revirement de situation si seulement je n'étais pas le premier concerné !

Les étreintes que tu me réservais à n'importe quel moment, ta présence non plus envahissante mais simplement rassurante, tes attentions envers moi...oui, c'étaient vraiment les gestes qu'auraient accompli le parfait prétendant.

Ce nouvel "aspect de ta personnalité" n'était qu'une des nombreuses méthodes que tu pouvais utiliser pour me séduire, je le savais bien. Mais c'était amusant de te voir te transformer peu à peu en chiot docile et obéissant.

Je te laissais faire, plus par curiosité que par envie. Je n'éprouvais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour toi, c'est vrai, et je n'étais pas particulièrement homophobe. De plus, te donner ce que tu voulais – enfin, pas réellement _tout_ ce que tu voulais – me permettait d'enfin respirer au bout d'un an de pur enfermement.

« Hm, bonjour Moony. » chuchota une voix à mon oreille. Je frissonnai involontairement.

Des bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je me dégageai avec rapidité, soutirant un léger grognement de déception de la part de mon assaillant.

Black, bien entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ? » grognas-tu, mécontent.

Je m'éloignai un peu plus, instaurant une distance polie mais prudente entre nous.

« Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour ce matin. » répliquai-je, sans me soucier de ta question.

Ma remarque n'était pas méchante. C'était juste une constatation.

« C'est un crime de te le redire ? » demandas-tu, haussant un sourcil élégant avec ce fantôme de sourire séducteur que tu apprenais à ne plus afficher en ma présence.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, esquissant une ébauche de sourire.

« Quand tu me le dis une dizaine de fois par jour comme prétexte pour me prendre dans tes bras, oui. »

Le sourire tomba. Tu avais beau le savoir, tu n'aimais pas que je te repousse.

« C'est juste une démonstration d'affection, Moony. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Garde tes marques d'affection pour toi, Sirius. » répliquai-je, tout en me détournant pour me rendre au dortoir. Un devoir de métamorphose m'y attendait.

Après que la porte eût claqué derrière moi, je comptais les secondes. Plus d'une minute s'écoula. Passé ce délai, je savais que tu ne me poursuivrais pas.

Relâchant un soupir de soulagement, je m'appuyai contre le panneau de mon lit, relisant d'un air distrait mon essai.

Immanquablement, mon regard revenait sur la porte du dortoir.

Tu avais fini par comprendre comment réagir avec moi et tu étais devenu plus calme, plus "civilisé". Mais quelque part...ton ancienne attitude me manquait.

Alors, j'aurais pu te repousser sans effort, j'aurais pu me tenir éloigné de toi sans aucun problème ni remords car il me fallait éviter ta folie perverse.

Mais maintenant...maintenant, c'était comme si nous étions revenus à notre ancienne amitié et c'était difficile de trouver quelque chose à te reprocher. Je te repoussais, tu ne continuais pas, comme tu l'aurais fait il y a quelques semaines encore. Tu n'avais plus rien du Sirius fou que j'avais appris à craindre, dont j'avais appris à me tenir à distance. Tu étais presque redevenu _normal_ et si ce n'était pour les regards un peu trop fiévreux que tu me lançais par moments – ou ceux, purement haineux envers ceux qui m'approchaient de trop près à ton goût –, j'aurais presque crû que tu avais laissé tomber ta chasse.

Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle technique de drague. Elle était juste un peu plus subtile que les autres.

Et peut-être même était-elle efficace.

* * *

Deux mois s'écoulèrent encore avant que je ne lâche enfin prise.

J'étais curieux et exaspéré. Si je te donnais ce que tu voulais, certainement me laisserais-tu tranquille par la suite ? Même si tu étais moins envahissant que par le passé, tu restais très – _trop_ – possessif et seule la surface avait changée. Tu restais toujours aussi déterminé et persévérant en vérité.

Et puis...la curiosité m'avait piqué.

Tu étais beau, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde aurait souhaité être l'objet de tant d'attention de la part de Sirius Black. Je ne comptais plus les regards jaloux et envieux qu'on me lançait ni les _« mais quand il va se décider ? »_ chuchotés sur mon passage.

Tout le monde aurait rêvé d'avoir Sirius comme amant. Non, pas comme petit ami, tout Poudlard savait qu'il n'était jamais constant. Mais Sirius était beau, Sirius était riche, Sirius était intelligent, Sirius était un sang-pur...Sirius était la perfection incarnée.

Mais Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour son ami rat de bibliothèque, le si gentil et si doux Remus Lupin. Le mystérieux préfet de Gryffondor et la voix de la raison des Maraudeurs.

Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis...peut-être que ce ne serait pas si désagréable au fond ? J'avais déjà embrassé Black – bien malgré moi – et ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je l'aurais crû. Il fallait juste essayer de faire abstraction du fait que c'était un garçon et un de mes meilleurs amis.

Et puis, peut-être serait-il plus calme, à présent qu'il savait qu'il ne devait plus me courir après ?

Pour être tranquille et par curiosité...je voulais bien essayer de sortir avec Sirius Black.

* * *

Nous étions au milieu du mois d'avril, au moment où on se dit qu'on a encore un peu de temps avant la panique de mai et le cauchemar de juin. La période d'insouciante transition où les professeurs vous rabâchent sans cesse que _vous devez faire attention, les examens arrivent bientôt, payez plus d'attention aux cours ou vous le regretterez !_

Il faisait encore frais en ce mois, mais le soleil dardait déjà de ses rayons matinaux le parc plongé dans la torpeur.

J'entendis sans mal les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans l'herbe trempée de rosée. A une heure aussi matinale un samedi matin, il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais te les geler si tôt le matin alors que n'importe quel adolescent normalement constitué ferait la grasse mat'. » fit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir l'étreinte familière se resserrer autour de moi. Mais cette fois, au lieu de m'y soustraire, je me laissais aller contre le torse de Sirius.

Il faisait froid à cette heure matinale et ton corps était chaud, ça faisait du bien.

Remarquant mon étrange comportement, tu en profitas pour renforcer ta poigne sur moi, tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille : « Tu ne me repousses pas ? »

Je secouai la tête, laissant jouer un sourire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire que je savais que tu ne pouvais pas voir.

« J'ai froid. » répondis-je tout simplement, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Un rire bas s'échappa de ta gorge, faisant courir des vibrations dans mon corps et un souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander pour que je te réchauffe, Moony. Tu sais bien que je le ferais avec plaisir. »

Les sous-entendus, la voix basse, légèrement voilée, séductrice...j'aurais évité tout cela il fut un temps. Je t'aurais repoussé, roulé des yeux et poussé un soupir exaspéré. Mais maintenant...

« Hm, tu me laisses dire ? C'est tellement rare...autant que j'en profite. » chuchotas-tu, en poussant l'audace jusqu'à dégager un peu mon col pour déposer un léger baiser sur ma nuque. Je frissonnai mais ne protestai pas.

« Rem ? » Je sentais l'incrédulité, mêlée à l'espoir et à l'excitation dans ta voix. C'était bien plus que tout ce que je t'avais permis de faire jusqu'à présent. Nul doute que tu songeais m'avoir enfin gagné.

« Oui ? » répondis-je doucement, fixant le lac avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu étais tellement sûr de toi, tellement fier...c'était si facile de te piéger.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu me laisses faire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas habituel venant de ta part. Je pensais que je te dégoûtais ? »

Je me retournai entre tes bras, toujours ce sourire énigmatique jouant sur mes lèvres.

« Peut-être que plus maintenant. » fis-je, d'un ton légèrement joueur.

Je sentis ton souffle se bloquer dans ta gorge, tandis que tes yeux se fixaient sur mon visage, puis ma bouche, s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde. Je savais que ce sourire te rendait dingue.

Pourtant, au beau milieu de ce maelström de désir et de satisfaction, je décelai une trace de doute dans ton regard. Tu avais beau être conduit par un instinct purement animal, tu n'étais pas si bête que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Moony ? » murmuras-tu, laissant courir inconsciemment tes mains sur mon dos.

Décidant que _montrer _serait beaucoup plus efficace que _parler_, je t'embrassai.

J'entendis, ou plutôt, sentis ton exclamation de surprise face à mon geste. Aussi vite que je l'avais commencé, je mis fin au baiser.

Cependant, tu ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et rejoignis bientôt ta bouche à la mienne.

Je sentis quelque chose craquer en toi. Comme les barrières derrière lesquelles tu avais longtemps retenu ton désir. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis notre dernier baiser ? Trois mois ? Peut-être plus ? Tu pouvais enfin m'embrasser et tu ne t'en privais pas. Les questions et les réflexions, c'était pour plus tard. D'abord l'action.

M'embrassant avec une ferveur et une passion telles que je n'en avais jamais connues – sans parler de la technique – je devais avouer que le baiser était loin d'être désagréable. Très loin même.

Finalement, cette situation pouvait aussi avoir de bons côtés.

Un grognement s'échappa de ta gorge tandis que tu m'amenais encore plus près de toi, ne retenant plus en aucune façon tes gestes à mon égard. Le baiser était dévorant, fiévreux, brûlant. Tes mains avaient trouvé par je ne sais quel moyen le chemin pour se frayer sous ma chemise, caressant de leur contact froid la peau de mon dos et mon torse.

Je pouvais sentir ton excitation contre ma cuisse à travers nos couches de vêtements.

Enfin, le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir et tu mis fin au baiser.

Le visage délicieusement rougi, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux assombris et brillants de désir, je me surprenais à te trouver beau.

« Tu m'as laissé faire. »

Il y avait de l'exultation, une joie immense, une note de triomphe et de l'incrédulité dans cette exclamation. Comme si tu savourais ton succès sans oser trop y croire.

Je hochai la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour ne pas me trahir.

J'étais mal à l'aise, là, dans tes bras, tandis que tu me dévorais littéralement des yeux, avec une faim que je n'avais plus vue depuis notre premier baiser.

Avais-je fait une erreur d'enfin céder ?

« Pourquoi Moony ? » soufflas-tu, caressant d'une main tremblante mon visage. Comme si tu avais eu peur que je m'évanouisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Là. Elle était de nouveau là, la tendresse. Cette tendresse que j'avais cru avoir inventée.

A présent, elle me faisait peur.

Déglutissant un peu difficilement, je tentais un faible sourire. « Je me suis dit...pourquoi pas essayer ? »

« Essayer quoi ? » Ton regard était brûlant. Son intensité me fascinait et m'effrayait.

Dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, je pouvais le sentir. Ce regard qui me disait _dis-moi ce que je veux entendre_.

« Essayer...avec toi. »

Et tout d'un coup, ton visage s'éclaira littéralement. La joie la plus pure rayonnait de tes traits et c'était un spectacle aussi surprenant que magique. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Pendant quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes, je me pris à croire que finalement, tu avais peut-être été sincère quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais, que, peut-être, tout ça pouvait mener à quelque chose.

La tête enfouie dans mon cou, profitant enfin de ce qui t'avait été interdit pendant un an, tu murmurais tout contre ma peau :

« Maintenant que je t'ai...je ne te laisse plus partir. »

* * *

La suite est un peu confuse dans mon esprit. Ce que je me rappelle, c'est d'être rentré avec toi au château, à une heure déjà plus décente pour prendre un petit déjeuner un samedi matin.

Tu ne semblais pas vouloir me lâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Le regard que tu posais sur moi était tour à tour triomphant, possessif et presque adorateur.

Je me rappelle nettement en revanche l'expression de James en voyant nos doigts entrelacés – malgré tous mes efforts, tu semblais déterminé à montrer à tout le monde que j'étais _à toi_. Incrédulité, surprise, choc, suspicion, colère, peine : c'est ça que je vis dans ses yeux.

La bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pas encore tout à fait réveillé – essayer de tartiner son pain avec une fourchette ne s'est jamais révélé très efficace. Surtout quand on essaye d'utiliser du jus de citrouille au lieu de la confiture d'abricot –, James aurait pu être amusant si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

C'était lui, avant tout, qui me protégeait de Sirius. C'était à lui que je déversais ma rancœur, mon infortune, ma colère, mon dégoût devant cette chasse que son meilleur ami avait décidé d'entreprendre. Il s'était fait mon allié, reniant Black, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère.

Et nous voir, là, comme un couple, nous affichant impunément sans qu'il eut été prévenu de quoique ce soit...Je pouvais sans mal comprendre ce qu'il ressentait : il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Trahi non seulement par son frère pour avoir été aussi méprisant du bon sens, aussi fou pour avoir jeté son dévolu sur moi mais aussi trahi par moi, parce que je m'étais retourné contre lui.

Mâchoires serrées, regard dur, James quitta la table, emmenant avec lui un Peter perdu qui n'avait pas encore remarqué notre rapprochement, et son petit déjeuner à moitié entamé.

Un coup d'oeil m'apprit que Sirius, tout à sa joie de m'avoir _enfin_, n'avait prêté qu'une attention minime au départ de son meilleur ami. Il se concentrait bien davantage sur toute la grande salle, jetant des coups d'œil victorieux et méchamment satisfaits à ceux qui avaient osé s'approcher un peu trop près de _sa_ proie.

Le message était plus que clair :_ à moi_.

Si auparavant, j'aurais trouvé son attitude vexante...à présent je m'en amusais. Sirius était si prévisible, si ridiculement _fier_ !

Maintenant, restait à savoir combien de temps notre tentative tiendrait.

Oui, tentative. J'avais refusé catégoriquement toute cataloguisation de notre relation comme étant sérieuse.

Je savais que ton record était de douze jours. Je tenais à battre cette performance. Après tout, au bout d'un an de torture, je pouvais bien laisser ma marque, non ?

Tu avais l'air aux anges. Voir les visages déconfits de tes _rivaux _t'emplissait d'allégresse et tu ne manquais aucune occasion pour être près de moi, m'enlacer, m'embrasser.

Je me faisais petit à petit à cette routine, à ces attentions. T'embrasser ne me dérangeait plus, peut-être avouerais-je même apprécier ça, d'une certaine manière. Tu étais encore possessif, certes, mais ton attitude n'avait pas tellement changée du comportement que tu adoptais avant que je n'accepte d'essayer de sortir avec toi. Tu étais juste un peu plus présent et plus...tactile ? Déterminé ? Si auparavant, tu te réfrénais, maintenant, c'était à moi de t'imposer des limites quand tu allais trop loin. Croyais-tu que j'étais aussi facile ?

Trop souvent à mon goût, tes mains se perdaient sous mes vêtements ou me touchaient "par erreur". Trop souvent tu utilisais n'importe quel prétexte pour te retrouver dans mon lit, bien que tu savais pertinemment que tu en serais jeté dans les minutes qui suivraient.

J'admirais ta résistance et ta persévérance. Et j'étais heureux que tu parviennes à te retenir un minimum. T'accorder un peu de ce que tu voulais avait l'effet escompté : tu étais moins agressif.

Cependant, dès que j'étais séparé de toi trop longtemps à ton goût, tu devenais infernal, insupportable. J'en avais eu les échos par James – qui nous avait enfin pardonné, malgré sa suspicion justifiée – et je le plaignais sincèrement.

Mais ce comportement me faisait peur. Parce que tu t'accrochais à moi, bien plus qu'à tous ceux qui figuraient à ton tableau de chasse jusqu'à présent. Si tu semblais vite te lasser de tes anciennes conquêtes, les lâchant déjà au bout de quelques jours dès qu'elles perdaient leur intérêt et leur goût de nouveauté, tu ne semblais pas te fatiguer de moi.

Certes, j'avais été bien plus difficile à obtenir que tous les autres. Certes, j'étais à part, étant un garçon et un de tes meilleurs amis. Certes, ta chasse avait duré plus d'un an et tu n'avais jamais renoncé, ne t'étais jamais laissé démonter. Mais ça me faisait peur. C'était flatteur et effrayant dans le même temps.

Flatteur parce que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Flatteur parce qu'il semblait que j'avais enfin réussi à te prendre à ton propre jeu, parce que j'avais réussi à te battre et à t'imposer ma volonté. Flatteur parce que malgré les apparences, c'était moi qui avait le contrôle total.

Mais effrayant parce que tu ne te lassais pas. Effrayant parce que tes baisers semblaient peu à peu se teindre d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus que cette passion dévorante qui me faisait parfois tourner la tête. Effrayant parce que ça avait l'air trop sérieux, bien trop sérieux pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Ça ne devait être qu'un jeu...n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais peur. Peur que d'un coup, ce jeu ne devienne vraiment quelque chose de plus. Sirius Black ne pouvait pas être sérieux et moi, je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'attendis d'avoir tout juste dépassé ce record avant de t'annoncer ma décision : rompre avec toi.

Sans doute, le fait que notre relation ait duré tout juste treize jours ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais avais-tu compris ce que cela sous-entendait ? J'en doute.

La rupture fut beaucoup plus difficile que ce que j'avais prévu.

Comme si Sirius Black allait se laisser impunément larguer, voyons ! Black ne se laisse pas quitter, c'est un fait, il lâche.

Les raisons que j'invoquais étaient raisonnables. Parfaitement en concordance avec ce qu'on aurait attendu de moi : notre amitié était trop importante pour que nous risquions de la mettre en péril pour juste une passade. Les Maraudeurs passaient avant tout et je ne voulais pas voir notre groupe se déchirer.

Profondément en moi, je savais depuis longtemps que revenir en arrière était impossible. Mais j'avais essayé. Parce que, même si j'avais joué la comédie avec cette rupture, mes propos cachaient un soupçon de vérité : je ne voulais pas les perdre. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre les seuls vrais amis que j'avais eus juste parce que l'un d'eux s'était tout d'un coup mis à me désirer avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

J'avais besoin de me détacher de toi. Notre tentative de relation avait pris des proportions que je n'étais pas prêt à faire face.

Cependant...la rupture ne tourna pas comme je l'avais prévue.

J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne supporterais pas de te faire lâcher. Mais moi aussi j'avais ma fierté et je ne voulais pas me faire quitter par Sirius Black. Je voulais me jouer de toi jusqu'au bout.

Mais tu étais bien plus intelligent que je n'aurais pu le croire. Bien plus manipulateur aussi.

Nous étions comme deux funambules sur un fil au-dessus d'un précipice et sans aucune protection. A n'importe quel moment, l'un de nous pouvait tomber. Un seul faux pas, rien qu'un seul, et c'était foutu. Mais entraînerait-il l'autre dans sa chute ?

Cet après-midi-là, je m'en rappellerais toujours.

Comment oublier ton expression ce jour-là ? Comment oublier ta fureur quand tout en toi criait_ trahison!_ ?

Nous étions dans la salle commune et je t'avais un peu entraîné à part, pour éviter toute scène trop voyante tout en m'assurant que tout le monde saurait que _Remus Lupin avait quitté Sirius Black_.

Ton expression de joie habituelle chaque fois que tu me voyais fana bien vite quand tu aperçus mon air grave. Te doutais-tu de ce que j'allais faire ?

J'allais doucement mais fermement. Je fus direct, mais l'annonce fut presque délicate. Tout pour te "ménager" et te faire comprendre que ma décision était ferme et irrévocable.

Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur ton entêtement.

Tu semblas accepter ma décision au début. Bien sûr, je ne me méfiais pas comme je l'aurais dû.

Mais à force de cajoleries, de mots doux, d'une mine triste, d'un ton affligé...je cédai.

Te voir ainsi m'avait fait culpabiliser. Sirius Black ne suppliait pas. Et pourtant, pour m'avoir, tu n'hésitais pas à utiliser ce moyen. Comme si ta fierté importait peu, tant que tu parvenais à tes fins.

J'acceptai de rester avec toi. De te reprendre.

La joie féroce qui accompagna ma décision fut démontrée par un baiser ravageur. D'ordinaire, je détestais de telles démonstrations d'affection quand il y avait trop de monde. J'étais pris à mon propre piège.

Parce qu'au final...c'est un jeu auquel deux peuvent jouer.

* * *

Je restais un mois de plus avec toi. Ironie du sort, nous dépassions tous deux nos records de relation durable. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie grotesque et sordide.

Tes intentions étaient plus que claires. Tu me voulais. Et les baisers que je t'accordais, les contacts que je t'autorisais n'étaient définitivement pas assez pour te satisfaire.

Tu devenais un peu plus fougueux, un peu plus difficile à retenir à chaque fois. Ta folie était de retour et je me demandais quand tu allais retenter de me prendre par la force.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne craques.

Notre jeu devenait trop dangereux et te pousser à bout n'était pas judicieux de ma part.

Tu arrivais avec peine à contrôler tes gestes en ma présence et je savais que, si ce n'était pour les sorts de protection que je jetais chaque soir autour de mon lit...tu aurais peut-être déjà eu ce que tu voulais.

J'avais peur de toi. Peur de la dépendance que tu semblais développer vis à vis de moi, peur de ton obsession qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus forte alors que j'avais été si persuadé qu'avec le temps elle s'atténuerait.

Cependant, à ma grande surprise, ce fut toi qui décidas de tout arrêter.

Ma fierté au placard, j'étais soulagé que notre relation cesse enfin. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette situation plus longtemps.

Cette rupture n'eut pas de fioritures. Pas de discours, pas de témoins, pas de tentative pour continuer ce que nous savions tous deux voué à l'échec. C'était propre et net, comme un coup de couteau.

Revenir à mon "ancienne vie" fut facile. C'était comme si Sirius Black et moi n'avions jamais formé un couple.

Je savais que tu n'avais pas bien pris mon désintérêt. Peut-être espérais-tu que je te supplierais de prolonger notre relation. C'était mal me connaître.

Une semaine plus tard, je sortais avec Lena.

La suite catastrophique, la farce, Rogue, la pleine lune...Inutile de la raconter.

Avais-tu agi par dépit ? Par vengeance ? Par jalousie ? Ou tout simplement par hasard, parce que tu n'avais pas réfléchi ? Ou détestais-tu tellement Rogue que n'importe quel moyen de lui nuire était bon ? Ou était-ce réellement une blague ?

Je ne croyais pas aux explications que tu avais données à tout le monde. C'était une attaque personnelle contre moi, je le savais. Pourquoi utiliser le loup, sinon ?

C'était un substitut, une vengeance. Comme pour dire _je ne t'ai pas eu alors je t'utilise_.

Comme un objet. Comme une arme. Comme un pantin.

Comme un jouet.

Notre amitié était définitivement brisée. Tu n'avais cessé de m'assurer que je n'étais pas un monstre, quand nous étions encore amis.

Tu venais de prouver tout le contraire.

_Jouons avec Lupin, puisque nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir, autant montrer au monde ce qu'il est réellement !_

Pour que tous soient dégoûtés. Pour me punir de ne pas t'avoir cédé.

Je te détestais, Black. Je te haïssais de toute mon âme pour avoir foutu en l'air tout ce que j'avais si durement acquis simplement pour un caprice.

Simplement parce que j'avais été assez fort pour ne pas tomber dans ton piège.

Ou peut-être...ne dit-on qu'on récolte ce qu'on sème ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais autant joué avec toi que toi avec moi que j'avais été puni ?

Pourquoi étais-je celui qui en pâtissait le plus dans ce cas ? Parce que c'était moi le monstre et pas toi ?

Je devais retirer mes propos quelques années plus tard, quand tu fus condamné pour le meurtre de Peter et douze Moldus.

Tu m'avais tout enlevé et tu avais été puni à perpétuité à Azkaban. Rien ne me rendrait mes amis mais tu avais ce que tu méritais.

J'espérais de ton mon coeur que tu souffrais au point de vouloir mourir. Parce que c'était comme ça que _moi_, je me sentais.

Entre nous, ça avait toujours été comme un jeu d'échecs. Le vainqueur est celui qui sait prévoir plus de coups que son adversaire.

Avais-je gagné ? Avais-je perdu ? Au fond, je ne sais pas.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais été ton jouet.

Et que je ne le serai jamais.

* * *

_**Je ne serai pas ton jouet**_** est moins dur que **_**Ce n'est qu'un jeu**_** et je l'aime moins. Le côté "malsain" est ici plutôt mental mais pas assez visible ni prononcé à mon goût. Remus est plutôt OOC dans **_**Je ne serai pas ton jouet**_** mais je refusais de le faire en victime. Il est tout aussi, sinon plus, salaud que Sirius.**

**Il n'y aura pas d'autre suite. Ce two-shot est définitivement terminé.**

**J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçus avec cette suite. **

**Sorn**


End file.
